Just a Little Bit More
by K'onix
Summary: He cared for her a little bit more than they did, and that's was drove him to find out the truth. A maxhil oneshot.


Hi, I'm back again. I know that's there is so many things that I should be updating my other stories, but my computer crashed and ever since than I've had really bad writers block. And I said that I'll write a MaxHil story…so here it is. 

Warning: Crappyness ensures. And fortunately, I've never been abuse or known someone who was, so I'm going out of my field if you will. My friend wanted my to write Hilary in a bad position with a happy ending so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

They all cared about her. They all wished the best for her. And they all promised themselves that they would be there for her. But he cared for her just a little bit more. He wished just a little bit more. And he promised himself that he would be there for her all the way.

That's why when she started wearing longer sleeves in the hot months and showed up to practices less, he worried just a little bit more. It was really upsetting to see her run from them when they saw her on the street. It use to helped that she use called every once it a while to check on them and their progress.

It all started seven months ago. When she told them that her father was coming back. She seemed so happy about it so none of them gave it a second thought.

He was walking the streets wonder why she's not there anymore. It broke his heart not to be able to see her like he used to. He wanted to feel the comfortable feeling that felt in her company. But she no longer came to practices, she didn't call anymore and she didn't give them a passing glance in the hall ways at school no matter how much they called after her. It hurt! He had never felt this before, if was the most hurtful, heart-wrenching feeling.

Turing down a street he noticed that his feet brought him to the place where his thoughts were. He was standing if front of her house. Now the funny thing was, when you think about Hilary you think happy. When you think about her house you think that she would have green grass, flowers perfectly arranged in the front yard. Not this yard. This yard had broken and rusted stuff, dead grass, and a paint chipped door.

Now he'd never been to Hilary's house, but this couldn't be it. Maybe he had the wrong address. Yeah, that's it. He had the wrong address.

He started to walk away as the wind picked up, tossing his blond locks about. He got down to the end of the blocked when something seemed to call out to him. Running back to her house he stopped before the painted chipped red and brown door. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door.

"What'd ya want!" A tall man with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"W-well," He stuttered from sudden shock. "I-I was wondering if Hilary lived here."

"How do you know my daughter?" The man barked.

"We're friends from school." He said pulling himself together. You should make a good impression on the father of the girl you have a crush on.

The man turned his head and yelled over his shoulder, "Hilary! Get your butt down here!"

Thumping from upstairs flowed down, then he saw the brunette running down the narrow staircase. She was wearing a red turtle neck sweater with regular blue jeans. When she finally got down the stairs she ran to her fathers side and asked, "Yes, sir."

"How many times have I told you not to invite friends over!" He motioned towards him.

Hilary's eyes shifted from her father to the boy on her front porch. "Max!" she was shocked to see the blond in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Seeing the way his daughter reacted to the small, blue eyed boy made him enraged. She knew the rules! She could have girl-friends at school and at school only but boys were strictly forbidden! "Hilary!" he boomed.

Hilary 'eep'ed hearing her fathers angry voice. She turned and looked at the floor. "Sir, may I talk to Max for a few minutes?"

He looked from her to this boy, Max. He didn't look dangerous. In fact, he looked pretty innocent. "Five minutes. And not a second more! Tell him the rule and then me and you are going to have a discussion." He said to Hilary while glaring at Max.

Max didn't know why, but he got the feeling that the glare he was receiving from Hilary's father was not a normal "Keep your paws off my daughter!" glare. _'I think this glare would send shivers up Kai's spine.'_

"Yes, Sir." Hilary whispered.

After one last look at Max he went back to what looked to be the kitchen but left the door open. Hilary turned and smiled at the blond as she stepped on to the porch.

"How have you guys been?" She asked him.

"Good, we're good. A little worried about you though." He scanned her face before finally locking his deep blues with her ruby reds.

"You shouldn't worry, I'm okay." Hilary giggled, waving a hand in the air.

"If you're okay, then why did you stop showing up for practice?"

"…I don't know." she looked away. She had always felt guilty about just up and leaving. "I guess I felt that you didn't need nor want me around."

"That's nonsense Hil. You know we want you there." Max was shocked. They didn't want her there? He didn't want her there? Was she insane! "I'll let you in on a little secret it you promise not to tell anyone." After she nodded he continued. "Ever since you left Kai's been a little more agitated, Tyson's not eating as much, Ray barely ever laughs and Kenny's typing as slowed down. Not to mention that all of our blading states have lowered. We need you there Hilary. It might not seem like much to the whole world but you bring a lot of light to the team. You make everyone happier, even Kai." Max smiled as he finished. This was all true, it wasn't something he just pulled out of his hat...or head.

Hilary smiled after hearing the words, but, much to Max's dismay, it turned into a sad smile. "I'm not so sure I can bring light to the team now."

Max's smile vanished. This was not the Hilary he knew. "What's happened to you?"

"Stuff." She answered. "Look my dad's going to get angry if I don't get back in, so I've got to go." Hilary started back in her door when something grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

She turned to see Max, blue eyes rimmed with tears, "What's wrong? You know can us. Why won't you let us help you?"

Just seeing Max like this stabbed her heart. She had admit to herself, and a few others, her affections for the American blonde a while ago. And right now it took all she had not to run up to him and cry into his chest, telling him everything. "Max, please! Just let go!" She yanked on her wrist. She could hear the threads of her sweater snapping as he keep a firm hold.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Was it something that we did? Did one of us offend you." His voice was a bit louder than usual.

"No! It's not you!" She shouted back, giving a final yank and the red sweater's sleeve tore from the rest, sliding off her arm.

It took Max a second to realized what happen. He quickly turned his face back to hers to tell her he was sorry over and over again when something caught his eye. Hilary bore a huge bruise on her arm, which was surrounded by little bruises here and there. Sobbing from the girl made him look to her face. Tears were falling out of her eyes like rain on a stormy night.

"Well, now you know." She cried.

"Hilary--" He didn't get to finish his sentence since she ran from him back into the house. He stared after her a bit.

_'That's what was wrong! She was being…! Arg! Who would do this to her? Why didn't she tell someone?…Why didn't she tell me?'_

Max turned to see Hilary's father standing in a hall way glaring at him. Max, finally knowing what's going on, glared back, a very daring move.

"Boy!" Hilary's dad said in a threatening tone. "I'm sure Hilary hasn't told you this, so I'm going to. She's not allowed friends who are boys, she's not even allowed around them unless it's for school. So I don't ever what to see or hear you name again. If I see you around this neighborhood I swear it will not end well for you. And if you tell anyone what you just saw, I will come looking for you." Now he was close to Max's face. His tone had somehow gotten even more threatening.

Max took a deep breath. He could not believe what he was about to do, but then again, he could. "I know what's going on here and don't believe that for one moment it's going to keep going on. I will save Hilary from you!"

"Those are some big words from such a small boy." The older man asked.

Max just keep his ground. He could call him names all he wanted but he wasn't going anywhere right now.

"Just go home Maxie," Hilary's father said in a sickening voice. "and forget about Hilary and I'll make sure she forgets about you."

"No." Max said. "I'm not giving up on my friend."

_'Wow dirt taste worst every time, huh.'_ Max thought as his face it the ground after Hilary's dad struck him. Which was a very good thing since now he had at lease so sort of proof that the man hit people.

"I said get out of here! Or would you rather die?"

Max got up and ran out of the dead yard holding his eye. "That's what I thought." He could hear the man saying with satisfaction.

Max turned slightly to see Hilary standing is a window crying. That's when he vowed that he would get her out of there no matter the sacrifice.

* * *

The boys had already started practice when Max showed up out of breath.

"You know Max," Tyson laughed, "we have a training program."

"Hilary's in trouble!" He interrupted their laughter.

The three boys stopped laughing and Kai walked over to the group. "What do you mean, 'Hilary's in trouble'?" He asked.

"I went to see her and we had this weird conversation and then I ripped her shirt and saw that her arm was all torn up and her father was all like 'just forget about her and I won't kill you.' and then he punched me and I ran back here." Max blurred out in one breath.

"Did anyone else get something other than a-preffff-bluebe?" Tyson asked.

"Hilary's father hits her. That's why she's not allowed here anymore." Max shorted it for Tyson.

"WHAT!" The group yelled.

"He even hit me when I tried to stand up to him." Max said a little calmer.

"We should call the police." Kenny said as he ran inside.

"Max, try to sort out you story for the police that way it's easier to understand." Kai informed him. It may seem like he didn't care, but inside he was telling himself that ripping a guys head off was not something that should be done.

"Yeah, okay." Max sniffled.

Ray came up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. We will make sure everything is okay. We'll get Hilary out of this mess."

"Yeah." Max whispered. 'But I've got this feeling that's it's going to be to late.' He that to himself.

What was 30 minutes felt like an eternity while they wait for someone to show up. The five sat in a room, not talking to each other about solutions and what's going to happen but instead thinking about how could they let this go unnoticed for so long, about why they did realize something was wrong before, how could they be so stupid just to let her go without question like they did. Well, they were doing something now, and she was going to be safe in their…family once again. Because that's exactly what they had become and she was apart of that family. There was no way they were going to let a family member go on like this. And that was that!

Finally someone showed up and Max told his story and they said that they would have to check it out before they could do anything. They were about to drive off to the address Max had given them, when the blonde ran up.

"I know you guys said you had to check it out before anything could be done," He said, "but make sure you check out her arms. I saw them and there was know way she just bumped into something."

The two men that came looked and each other before nodding to Max and driving off.  
-------------------------------------------------

The car came to a stop in front of the address that was given and took a look around and made mental notes of some of the things. They too knocked on the paint chipped door, and the grown man that the small boy explained answered.

"How can I help you?" He asked gruffly, alcohol fresh on his breath.

"Um, we got a call from someone. We wanted to talk with your daughter." One with light green eyes asked.

"It was that blonde boy wasn't?" The man exploded. "I'm telling you I don't hit my daughter! He's a liar."

"Sir," The other one with purple eyes started, "we never said anything about abuse or hitting. But we would still like a word with…Hilary is it."

"Fine." he grumbled. "Hilary! Get down here!" he shouted up again.

Little did he know, that he had already given them a clue. He's out burse of how he didn't hit his daughter and the boy was lying without having them mention anything was a very big clue.

Hilary came down stairs and walked up to her father. The police officer's eye's went wide when they saw the blackish-blue mark on her eye.

She looked at the officers while her dad whispered things in her ear. He walked away when he was done.

"Yes, officers?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"When got a call from a friend of yours and there all very concerned for her." Green-eyes said to her.

"Yeah, Max stopped by earlier." She cast her eye toward the ground. She had seen what had happened to him earlier and felt entirely guilty.

"What's going on here Hilary?" Green-eyes asked her in a soft voice. They all knew what was happening, they just needed her words.

Hilary looked back at the two officers. She was tired of pretending, she wanted out. "Help me." She whispered urgently. "I need out."

That was all it needed. She was going to be saved.

* * *

Five boys were standing out side the court house waiting for her. And this time she wouldn't run away. It had been a few days since the whole thing and she was finally getting out.

"Hey." Kenny shouted, pointing to the top of the stairs.

There standing at the top was the smiling brunette. She ran down the stairs to meet them, tear streaming from her eyes.

"You guys, I've missed you so much." She stopped in front of them. They didn't look any different, but they had changed somehow.

"Can I ask you guys for another favor?" She asked them.

"Sure. Anything." Tyson answered eagerly.

She walked up to Kai and looked him in the eyes before throwing her arms around him. For a minute, Kai was at a lost and slowly he encircled her, hugging her close, he bend down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Hilary whispered back, wiping the tears she away.

Next she hugged Ray and her told her "welcomed back,". She turned to Tyson, who had his back to her.

"Aww Ray," Hilary giggled. "Tyson's to weak to give a girl a hug."

Ray laughed as Tyson denied it and quickly pulled her into a hug. Hilary hugged him back just as tight.

Hilary looked at Tyson. "Thank you," she said, "for beginning my friend and introducing me to such wonderful people."

Tyson smiled at her. It was amazing that she stayed after all the crap she'd been through because of them.

Then she hugged Kenny while he asked where she was going to go.

"Oh, I'm going to go stay with my aunt on my moms side."

"What! You're living?"

"No, dude she's lives closer to Tyson's house then my dad did. It's where I was staying while he was way." She laughed at there surpised faces and then looked at Max. He was the reason she was here and moving on from the horrible part of her life. She now loved him even more and pretty soon she was going to make that clear to him, rather he rejected her or not.

"Max---" She chocked on her words as new tears spilled over. She fell into his arms and he pulled her tight against him. They cried to each other. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at her with surprised. "Thank you for caring." She whispered to him.

"Yeah," Max said.

"Max, let's take a walk." She said as she grabbed his hand. Hilary turned back to the rest of the boys. "Hey, me and Max are going to walk through the park." She said as she dragged him off.

Everyone laughed as Max tried wave behind him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary and Max had been walking through the park for about thirty minutes and neither of them had said anything and strangely, they still felt comfortable.

"Do you know why I wanted to take a walk with you?" Hilary asked him, breaking the silence.

"Because you enjoy my company." Said with a smile.

"Yes, but I also enjoy the others company and I didn't drag them off." Hilary smirked.

Max thought for a while, "No, I don't know."

Hilary stopped and turned to look at him. She put her hands on his shoulder and brought her mouth up to his ear.

"It's because I like you a little more than them." She whispered then kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away, leaving a shocked Max behind.

After a while a smile come to his face and he ran to catch up to Hilary. "Hey," he said when he caught up to her, "I like you too."

"You'd better." She laughed.

* * *

Ahh, done! Sorry for the crappiness, I started this then, my computer crashed, then I forgot about it, then I started it again, then for got about it again. So it's kinda messed up. Sorry for the wait, those of you did wait, and r&r. 


End file.
